A Life Without Shinigami
by SAHCB
Summary: Later of the capture of Aizen & the lost of his powers; Ichigo starts to discover that he has feelings towards Orihime...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A normal teenager

Ichigo had lost all his Shinigami powers, he know he did it because it was necessary to save the world, he did a big sacrifice, but it worth it. He know that he couldn't see anymore Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Kenpachi,...He knows that he will miss them a lot but there wasn't anything he could do.

Ichigo was thinking all his shinigami moments but, his dad, Isshin Kurosaki, kick him in the stomach."Good morning Ichigooooo!" His dad said, strangely Ichigo didn't kick him or nothing, he just went out of his bed and go to the bathroom to change his cloths. "That was strange what happened to him?He will normally kick me and be pissed off but he didn't say a word" said his dad, Karin, that was outside Ichigo's room said " Maybe hes in bad mood or something is bothering him, you didn't think about that?" "Well... I didn't think about it know that you mention it" "Your so ignorant sometimes dad"

Yuzu, from downstairs screamed " Karin, Dad, Ichi-ni time to eat", Isshin ran downstairs to eat & Karin also, mean times Ichigo was going out the bathroom, the he went downstairs & ate his breakfast. He then finish & went out to school."That was strange he usually fights with dad in breakfast & normally he doesn't eat" said Karin, Yuzu replied "Yeah, maybe something is happening with him"

AT HIGH-SCHOOL(HALLWAY)

Ichigo arrived a little earlier than before & was walking to his class room when keigo shout " IIIIICCCCHIIIIGGGOOO" while approaching him like always, instead of hitting him like he normally would do he just said hi to keigo & Mizuiro & continue to walk to the class, "Somethings wrongs with ichigo, he didn't hit you or tell you to back off or he wasn't pissed off or something, his not himself today" said Mizuiro. Keigo replied crying "Yeah, maybe he changed and he's doing this to piss me off or something!" , "What are you talking about you didn't heard what i just said hes acting weird, he hasn't changed or nothing" " No he's changing us for someone else he doesn't need us anymore, he has another life, like a double agent or something and hes acting weird to protect us that's why hes like this!" " You know lets go to the classroom"

IN THE CLASSROOM

Ichigo entered the classroom & saw Orihime & Tatsuki together, like always orihime was cheerful & full of energy & she screamed "Good Morning, Kurusaki-Kun!" with a big smile in her mouth , then tatsuki also great him,then ichigo, replied with a smile " He y good morning you guys", Orihime & tatsuki was surprised that he smiled, "Ichigo almost never smiles, when he smiles that means that somethings wrong with him", they thought, Orihime knew that maybe it has something about his shinigami powers, she knew it. The bell rang & everyone went to their seats, & the sensei started to give her class.

LUNCH BREAK

The bell rang for lunch break,Orihime was going to eat in the lunch with the girls like always & Ichigo with Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo & Chad, before everyone, before everyone left the class Orihime asked Ichigo to talk with her in private, Keigo was like " Ichigo Don't take my beautiful Inoue Orihime from me", Tatsuki punched him in the face & tell him to back off that Orihime wasn't from nobody, still she was thinking what is Orihime is going to do.

WHERE ICHIGO & ORIHIME ARE

Ichigo & Orihime went to the back yard of the school, then ichigo asked "What did you wanted to tell me Orihime?" " Well is because your acting weird today, i mean you don't look like your normal self, i thought that it's something that has relation with your shinigami powers right?" " Well... the thing is like this I know i did the right decision of giving my shinigami powers to save the world from Aizen & all that but you know i really liked to be a shinigami, also i think I'm gonna miss all the soul reapers, because i can't see them, I know that i saved the world & all that but you know it's like i would like to still have my shinigami powers back" " I thought so it was something like that, you know everybody is going to miss you too( the soul reapers), i mean they can see you & all that but you know it's just not the same, i think everybody going to miss you a lot, i think it's OK to be sad,but you should not change, i really don't know how it will feel if i lose my powers, i think it will be awful & i will be a little sad but i would think that everybody would like to see me fine, like before, they will probably know that i am sad & that's OK, everybody can cry once in a while, but you know i think if i where happy without my powers & continue my life, they will be also happy even do i can't see them" she said & smiled.

Ichigo said "Thanks Orihime" & hugged her, Keigo was spying them when they hugged, Keigo screamed "Ichigooooo why are you taking away my beautiful Orihime away from me, she is mine!" He said mad, Ichigo & Orihime blushed, Ichigo said, "Hey what are you doing here, i was just saying thanks!" and then pushed Keigo, Orihime laughed & smiled at Ichigo, Ichigo smiled at her back, hes smiled looked real, not like the other one, it was a smile of happiness, a smile that said everything is OK. Keigo saw that they were smiling at each other & said "Ichigo your trying to flirt with her or something right?" " What are you talking about you must be daydreaming Keigo" & hit him & did a K.O.

IN THE CLASS ROOM

"Well looks like everything is back to normal" said Mizuiro, while everyone replied "Hai"

The day continued like another day of Ichigo Kurosaki, a normal day of a normal teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Keigo's fault

Ichigo is lying in his bed sleeping & then Isshin hits him in his face "Wake up Ichigo it's already late!", Ichigo waked up all pissed off & hit Isshin in his face, making Isshin fall in the floor K.O. "Jeez dad why can't you wake me up like a normal dad, but instead you punch me" He said pissed off, " Son you caught me distracted, your getting better than your dad" He said in the floor crying, " You should control yourself a little more you know."

"Ichigo, Mizuiro is here!" Said Yuzu while doing breakfast, "Tell her to wait a second" Ichigo screamed while rushing changing his cloths, "Well you hear him Mizuiro, wait a little hes almost ready" Yuzu said & smiled, "No worries, Ichigo is always like this" Ichigo came running downstairs " Well I'm ready so let's go" "Ichi-ni so you're not eating breakfast?" " No, I have to hurry up or I'll be late!"

HIGH SCHOOL

Ichigo & Mizuiro arrived & like always saw keigo " ICHIGOOOOO!" Ichigo punch him in the face & said "Hey Keigo" "I think your like before, so I guess you don't have a double life like a secret agent" "What's he taking about Mizuiro?" "Ah it's only Keigo daydreaming & him with his stories like always" "Ok" Hey Ichigo" Keigo said "so what's up with you & my precious Orihime huh?" Ichigo pissed off replied "What your talking about Keigo?" "The hug between you & Orihime i mean you don't remember that i was spying over you yesterday?" " I told you yesterday it was to thank her to help me feel better!" He said mad "You sure you looked quite happy hugging her, but she's mine!" Ichigo hit him & went to the classroom.

There he saw Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki & Orihime, Ichigo went to greet everyone when he was going to say hello to orihime keigo said "So what you want to do to Orihime huh?" Ichigo went away with Keigo out of the class, when he was walking out of the class he said hi to orihime.

In the hallway Ichigo told Keigo " Keigo if you do something like that again you will really piss me off & I think you should never really piss me off, because you will wish that never happen ok?" said Ichigo with a devil face, Keigo scared almost peeing in his pants " Yeah Ichigo that will never happen" "Ok that's good or not you will really piss me off"

Ichigo & Keigo entered the class & the bell rang & class started

LUNCH BREAK

Ichigo ate at the roof top like always with the same people, they were taking about the school & all that but then Keigo forgot about what Ichigo told him about Orihime & he opened his mouth " Ichigo so what's with you & my orihime?" Everyone looked at Ichigo to see what he was going to answer in his mind he was like keigo i am gonna kill that bastard later but know, i have to think about an excuse of what he just asked "Where just friend s what gives" Ishida said "Know that i think about it yesterday you &Orihime where together a while, what happened?" Ichigo was going to kill keigo meantime was laughing inside of him, he knew that he was probably gonna die, but he couldn't resist the temptation, "Well I was talking with orihime about a problem that's all know let's change of subjected" Ishida replied trying to bother Ichigo " What was the problem about?" Ichigo was thinking I'm really gonna kill keigo!

Ishida & Keigo was laughing inside how Ichigo looked so stressed out & Chad & Mizuiro we're neutral in the moment. "Well is because yesterday i didn't feel so good so she cheered me up" Keigo couldn't shut up & he said " So you hug her because she help you with your problem" Everybody put attention to Ichigo's answer, Ichigo blushed & replied "Yes" Everyone was in shock because it looked like Ichigo likes Orihime, maybe he does or not be it look's like he really likes her.

The bell rang & Ichigo told Keigo "Wait when we leave class & you'll see what happens to you, you can't say i didn't warn you" "Well maybe I'm gonna die today but, i have fun" Keigo said with a 6 year old face playing with someone, they all entered to class.

IN CLASS

Ichigo in class was thinking about what they were talking about in recces, about Orihime, i mean I don't like her or nothing but I have do admit she is cute, she is my friend, a good friend of mine, we went to soul society together, well not completely together we was also with Ishida, Chad & Yoruichi, but i mean she was there & at the end she healed me. Also I was protecting here in Hueco Mundo, i mean i did it because she was my friend right, or not i did it because i wanted to see her or i did it because i care about here, well it really doesn't care why i protect her i think so, or maybe it's important why i protect her. I'm so confused, I mean like Orihime is my friend & she was always there for me, well not exactly for me but she is always with us, maybe i like her or not, the he looked at orihime and continued thinking, well she is very cute & very nice with me, but she is nice with everyone even with Keigo, Ichigo think about it all the class.

The bell rang & Keigo was hiding from Ichigo, surprisingly Ichigo didn't hit him or nothing he just went home walking, alone, thinking about her, her orihime, all the way home, he just couldn't stop thinking about here, he was doubting himself about his feelings about orihime. All about here he couldn't stop of thinking about her, her hair, her body, her way to be, all about her he couldn't stop.

He arrived home earlier than usual he went to the dining room to eat, Isshin try to fight, like always, but he didn't he couldn't stop of thinking about her. "Hey Ichi what's the matter with you why are you so quite" Karin asked, "Well I'm thinking about someone", "So that's it" Ichigo went to his room when he finished to eat & fall a sleep.

Thinking about Orihime all this time, It's keigo fault. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ende

Another day, suprisingly my dad didn't woke me up, ichigo taught, it's strange today my alarm clock woke me up usually it's off or my dad wakes me up before, ichigo wnt to get ready for school today. When he was downstairs he asked "Hey, Yuzu, Karin, Where's dad?" "I think he is in the clinic early today or something like that" said karin with a face that she really don't cares "Well thanks karin, I'm leaving know going to be late to school" "Ok"both Yuzu & Karin replied.

IN THE WAY TO SCHOOL

He was walking to school & saw Orihime walking alone to school, he waved at her & she waved back, he went were she was and said " Hey why you are alone walking to school?" "Well, I didn't find Tatsuki when i went out, so i thought going to school & the i found you" "So that's why, I think it doesn't care if we go to school together right?" Ichigo the thought what did i just did, i didn't think the words just went out by themselves, " Well i don't really care, we can go together" then Orihime blushed, so they went walking to school, talking about things & doing jokes & all that, Ichigo the thought she is very pretty & she is a fun person to be with, damn ichigo what your thinking about, shes my friend, they continued to walk & they arived to school.

IN SCHOOL

They entered the class & when Keigo was going to do the IIICHHHIIIGGGOOO thing like alwaysbut then he saw that he was opening the door to Orihime, like a gentlemen, everyone staired at them when they entered, evertone was in shock, keigo aproched ichigo & tock him to the hallway, meantimes all the girls was saying " So what's up with Kurosaki & you" or things like that, but Tatsuki wasn't there you couldn't find here anywhere.

"So you like Orihime, I knew it!" "Keigo what are you talking about Inoue is just my friend" "So why we're you walking here to school huh?" " I found here while I was coming to school, she told me that Tatsuki wasn't there when she was going to leave & know that i think about she isn't here either maybe she's sick" "Know that you mention it I haven't seen here here either"

In the classroom Orihime was looking for Tatsuki but she couldn't find here, maybe she was sick or something who knows, the bell rang & class started.

LEAVING SCHOOL

Orihime was worried about Tatsuki that she nevers miss a day of school with out telling her, she felt that something is wrong, everybody was leaving but Orihime looked worried so Ichigo went to her to talk, "Whats happening with you Inoue?" Orihime didn't even noticid that Ichigo was infront of her until he talked to her, "Well i think something bad is happeening to Tatsuki, i don't know if i'm being paranoic or something but i don't have a good feeling" " If you wan't we can go to her house & see what's happening, if you wan't" "Thanks but i want to see whats happening to her alone, if you don't mind" " Well it's ok, if you want it to be like this" "Thanks" She left the room.

Keigo aproched from behind Ichigo "HAHAHAHAHA she doesn't like you at all" Ichigo punch him in the face "I think something bad is happening, she was taking serious about it, i feel something bad is happening" "I think what you feeled is to be rejected HEHEHEHE" " I'm really talkin serious about this, i'm worried about it" "I think that you are worried about her & how to get her to be your girlfriend"" Really this is serious" Then Ichigo leaved the roam.

MEANTIMES

Orihime arived at Tatsuki house that was close to school not to close of her house but it isn't that rang the bell, but nowbody answer then she remembered that her best friend had gave her a key of her house,that she could youse she opened the door & saw a note in the floor that said " We have you friend with us,if you wan't to see her back you have to go at the river at 12:00, Ende" Orihime felt sad, she was crying she can't believed that thay took her why, for what, where, the only thing she know is that the people that take Tatsuki had a name called "ENDE."

Ichigo felt that somethings rwrong with orihime & went running to Tatsuki house, also Ishida & Chad also felt that somethings wrong with Orihimes reiatsu & they immedaly went we're she was. The 1st one that arived there was Ichigo she saw Orihime cryig & she had a note in her hand, he took the note & read it, he try to make Orihime feel better saying that everything is ok. Then Ishida & Chad arrived, they read also the note. Ichigo hugging Orihime when she was crying told her we are gonna find where Tatsuki is & take her back with us. Ichigo cleaned Orihime's tears & said, " I'm gonna do it I promise"

Those people stoled Tatsuki, & made Orihime cry, those people, Ende 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Those people Ende (German, means end) kidnapped Tatsuki, I can't belive it, if i only had my shinigami powers, damn it i don't have them, know i should think a way to make orihime stop to cry. " Hey Inoue, stop crying, we will find Tatsuki & take her back with us, everything is gonna be all right, i promise, ok?" Ichigo said cleaning Orihime's tears, "Ok, so what are we gonna do?" "Well we should probably go to the the river at 12:00, thats the only thing that we got of a clue" said Ishida.

"Well I think we should go there it's the only hint, we will probably find a little information about these "Ende", thats the only thing that we got about them!" said Uruyu, "Well I think we don't have any option, so everyone let's meet, at the river at 11:55"

We all went to the river at 11:55, 5 minutes ahead of the real time we was suposed to come, 12a.m. I was thinking on the way there, How kidnapped Tatsuki? Why? What do they want? What can I do, I don't have powers anymore so i'm useless. I shouldn't even come I'm a burden for proably don't say nothing because we are friends, that's probably it. There's no other reason that they would want me to be with them if we weren't friends, that's probably it. I shouldn't stress out for all this you know.

I finally arived at the river, at the time we said we would. Everyone was there. We sat waiting in silence, until 12 a clock. It was an eternity until 12, but at 12, they appeared,they 'ENDE'. We sat up from the floor, that was where we sat, & approched them.

When we went closser we notice that they we're a group of 5 people. One of them was small, he was like Rukia size,he was the smalles of that group, the others were normal sized,of that group, the others were normal sized,he was of black hair, with blue eyes, he resembled Rukia in a masculin version of her. Other of this group, there was a guy, that had of hair color bewteen pink & purple, talking about i had strange hair, he had brown eyes & not much that make him stand out, except from his hair color. The other 3 didn't stand out, just that one of them was tied up & with a mask on top of his hed, like if he was gonna escape & run away if they untied him, that was strange, Why would they tie up somebody if they bring him to something like this, maybe he was Tatsuki, so that wouldn't make him a he, it would be a She.

"Hey, so you guys camed for her," said the pinked haired pointing at the tied uped one, so she is really Tatsuki, "Well here's that deal, if you want here is the deal, we want 1,600,000" "What?" I , Chad, Ishida & Inoue screamed, "Yeah you heared me, thats what we want, also if you give us the money that we ask for, we weill give you back this girl after the nationals." "So that's what you are doing, you just kidnapped her because somebody tell you to do it because thay want to win the nationals & also you are asking us money!" I said mad, while the others were still in shock of this situation.

I stopped thinking & i went away with my impulses. I grabed Tatsuki away from the one that was grabbing her with the rope, toss her to the floor, & hit all this 'Ende' until all of them where in K.O., is was very easy, i just punched them some times & they all was K.O. in a minute or so. Then i took of the mask that they had put on Tatsuki & untied the rope.

"Thanks you guys" Tatsuki said "No Problem, I'm happy that you are okay" I said, "TAAATTSSUUKKIII I missed you so much!" Inoue said while screaming & crying at the same time. "I was so worried" she continued, So-sorry to make you worry so much about me, i'm fine, don't worry i'm ok, really" "Don't ever do me that again understoud?" " Yeah, promise" "Well I'm going to my house before they discoverd that I escaped," Ishida said, "They will be all worried if they fiened out & then if i went to house like nothing happend they will probably ground me." "Well i'm going to, it's very late & tommorow we have school so I will be going." Chad said, Chad & Ishida left moments after they said that they would leave.

I waited a while until Inoue relaxed a little bit to leave & then I said " Well we should be going to our places. Tatsuki, Inoue, do you want me to take you to your homes." "Well, thanks Ichigo, you can take me & Orihime to our places" Tatsuki said "So let's go" She continued leaving Orihime without words to reply.

"First we should go to mi place because it's closer to here, & the you leave Orihime at her place & the you can go to your home" Tatsuki said. They went Tatsuki house, on the way they didn't speak they didn't unusual from always that Orihime talks a lot & all she didn't say a word, she was silent, she didn't talk,she looked nervous, sill nervous, they already resued Tatsuki but she was still nervous. It was strange that she is still nervous about that, Who knows, maybe it's just my imagination & she is tired. We arrived at Tatsuki house, then we said are far wells & then we went on the way to Inoue's house.

"Hey what's thamatter with you Inoue? You look nervous" I said, "No i'm fine, No worries , It's nothing"She said while putting a fake smile, "You know you can trust me, tell me what's happening?" " Well, I do not know why but i'm still a little nervous of what just happened, it's all" "Relax everything is fine, it's all finished you know" "Yes, I know just that i'm still nervous about it just that's it" "Ok"

They walk a little bit more & Inoue said something more " Hey Kurosaki-Kun" "Yeah what is it Inoue?" "Why did you bring me & Tatsuki home" "Well because it's not safe that to young ladies walk in the middle of the night alone that's why, i didn't want nothing to happend to you." I said leaving a space & I start to think about what & just said & in the end I forget to mention Tatsuki, it looked like if I liked Inoue, that I'm still not sure if I like her or not, but that was not the point. I staired around & noticed that we already arive where Inoue lived, we sayed good bye to each other & I left.

I walked home & entered to my room, by the window, so my dad didn't notice that I left & start to act like a fool like always & start a fight. I then put my PJ & wen't to sleep.

Everything is fine know, everything is how it was before, my life became again to how it was before, well we could say it like that... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up, like nothing happened in the morning. I didn't remember what happend earlier, I didn't remember about Tatsuki missing & went to get ready, like always. I put my school uniform & went down stairs & went on the way to school, like always.

I went on the way to high school & I remembered what heppened earlier today. I hoped that Tatsuki & Inoue were fine. I bet all of them are really tiered, maybe they aren't even coming today, know that I think about it. How did I wake up today like nothing? That is so strange, I really don't have idea. Then I noticed that I already was at high school in no time, I entered to the building & continued my way.

I then entered the class & saw Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad & Ishida there, like nothing had happened to them, I was surprised that hey all we're here like always, in there usual self. Ishida, like always, was silent & reading a book. Chad didn't say nothing really, hes not a really talking person. Tatsuki was protecting Inoue from perverts or bad people teasing her & Inoue was happy, with her beautiful smile like always, so happy like always, like if nothing had happened. It was a little strange to see her like this, yesterday she was a little more stressed out about what happened to Tatsuki. Maybe she just relaxed & overcomed it. Maybe she was just a little to worried about it & then she noticed & relaxed about it. She look very care free, like if there was no problems in the world, like always smiling & enjoying life. She looked like the normal Orihime Inoue that I knowed from a while.

"Hey Ichigo, why so lonely back there, your not gonna say hello or nothing?" Said Tatsuki care free like nothing had happened yesterday, "Hey guys, sorry guys I was just day dreaming" said Ichigo, happy, that everyone was ok. " Kurosaki-kun, morning!" said Inoue happy like always "Morning Ichigo" said Ishida & Chad. "Hey,morning you guys, what do we have for the next pe.." said ichigo while Keigo aproched him. "ICCCCHHHIIIIGGGOOOO" "Hi, Keigo" said Ichigo while punching Keigo & leaving him in the ground.

The bell rang & the teacher entered the class, "Good Morning to you all, know let's open our books on page 97..."

I started thinking about Inoue, instead of putting attention on class. You know lately I still haven't figured it out if I like her or not, each time i'm with he I feel confortable, with no problems, like if the world stopped or something like that. I mean she is pretty & all that but I don't know, maybe I like her a lot but I still can't admit it. I mean she will be my first love, if I liked her, but still I am not sure about it. But even so I like her, probably she will never be in love of someone like me. I mean it's obvius, to start my hair. My hair is a freaking mess, the color to start, I mean you don't see my hair color, Orange. Nobody has Orange hair like mine naturually & then my hair is a mess. She will probably never like me or nothing like that. She also has a lot of admirers herself. She is really pretty so no wonder why she has a lot of them. So probably she will fell in love of one of them. I don't think she will never be in love of me. She probably sees me like a Nakama.

"Hey Kurosaki-Kun, what's the matter why are you seeing me like that?" said Inoue. Ichigo started to panic a little because he noticed that he was seeing her while he was thinking about her, "No it's nothing Inoue, I'm fine, No worries" He said while blushing a little bit, because he was nervous, "Ok, but if something is wrong you can tell me, trust me" "Ok, but seriously nothing is happening, really" "Ok, I'm just saying so you can know"

The bell rang for the first recces everyone left. Tatsuki & Inoue went with the girls to the yard, to eat a snack. While I with Mizuine, Chad, Ichida & Keigo went to the roof, to talk & also eat a snack. I still was thinking about Inoue, I think I really like her a lot, but I'm still to shy & I think that she will never like me back I mean why in the world should she do that?

"Hey Ichigo why so quite?," said Mizuiro "You usually talk a little more what are you thinking about?" "It's nothing just simply thinking, thats all" "Ahh ok, you just look like a little sad, maybe it's just me" The bell rang & we went to our class room again.

"Well student's, for our science project I will put you in groups of four," said the teacher. So boring, we have a science project, with who will the teacher put me, I wonder...

"Ichigo, you will be going with Orihime, Rokuro & Hibiki, you guys are group 3" Oh my good, I'm in the same group as Orihime. To put worse the thing also with Hibiki & Rokuro. These guys are the most popular ones in the class. Hibiki & Rokuro are very womanaizer, the girls say that they are incredibly hot. What a bummer, & to worsen the dilema, I am with Orihime, the person most pretty in the school with the most popular ones & hot & all Hiriki & Rokuro. What a good group!

"So I think we will be together said Inoue to Ichigo, Rokuro & Hibiki, "Yeah I think it's true" I said. "Well it's an honor to be in the same group that Orihime is, I am so lucky to be in the same group with you Orihime-san. I have the privilage to be with the most pretty girl in the world" Hiriki said making Orihime blushed "Well, thanks" she said while gigling "It's also my honor to be in the same group than you Orihime-san" said Rokuro.

Damn, we just started to be a group & they already are flirting with her. This is gonna be a large project... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We just started the science project. I was just put in a group with me more other 3. My group is:

-Orihime Inoue, the beautifulest girl in the whole world. She was one of the smartest girls of the class, #2 to be exact. She had a ton of admirers, but she was single. She is an cheerfull, energetic, fun & oustanding girl. She has a orange hair but with some brown hair making it look gorgeaous. She has also beautiful grey eyes.

- Rokuro Mochizuki, the bad guy of our vlass. He outstands for being a problematic & getting into fights. I also get in fighhts but this guy is different, he has one of those problematic gangs that bully people around that outstand a lot. He was the leader of his gang called 'Kaori', that mean strong. Hes gang is a very wild & strong gang like the name says, but the gang still didn't had any concerns with me, meantimes, soo it's really not my problem. The guy was black haires & had green esmerald eyes. This guy had a ton of fan girls.

-Hiriki Michiko, he was said to be the hottest one in the school. He was very womanaizer, one time they said that they caught him peeking in the woman's bathroom. Other time he lifted one of the skirts of a high school girl, this guy really was a pervert. He was not that smart or anything, he just outstands for looks. He usually is a very sensitive person. He has a golden blond hair that was smooth & reached like until his neck. He had blue eyes, turqouis blue eyes. Sometimes they say that his eyes can change from turquois blue to light lime green.

That was my group, my love of my life & probably one punk that will start to bully me & probably a man that will try to take away from me the love of my life. Jess, what a group!

"Well hey you over there the orange haired one, whats you name?" Said Rokuro, a little pissed off,by no reason.

"Ichigo, My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I said seroiusly to this guy that will probably send me one of his gang at the end of this day, ell, that's what he is probably gonna do, like the other ones.

"Why do you dye you hair that color? Just saying i'm a bit curious."He said

"I don't dye my hair it's like this, it's natural. If you sak me why it's naturally like this is because is genetic."

"I see" He said "Well let me introduct myself my name is Rokuro Mochizuki, nice too meet you" He said like if he was trying to socialize, tha last thing that I expected from a guy like this.

"Hi, well you already know my name, it's Ichigo Kurosaki, nice too meet you too" I said while I noticed that while we both talked, Hiriki was flirtinG & trying to seduce her, while she was doing a face to me like asking my help to make him go away.

I immediatly try to help her Introducting myself to Hiriki " Hey, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki,whats your's?"

"Well my name is Hiriki, Hiriki Michiko, Nice to meet you." He said while Inoue was escaping & He didn't even noticed it, he wasn't really putting a lot of attention in the moment, it was obvious.

"Nice to meet you too" I said replying him.

"Your hair is natural or do you dye it like that" he told me, second time in the day with the same question, my hair, I know it doesn't look natural or anything, but I didn't think it was getting that much attention, it really outsatnd a lot.

"It's natural, I borned like this, it looks dyed but it really is natural." I said while I noticed that Inoue already escaped & it was fine to leave this guy.

"Well know that you began to know each other, I will tell you about this project. This project is half of your grade of this semmester." Everyone was shocked while the teacher said that. Half that was a lot it has to be a pretty hard project to have that amount of grade. A lot of people satrt to panic out a little. "Well this project is the science fair, this year, only this year, they put that the science fair had this amount of grade. Your topic is free to chose, just be suer everyone is agreed with it & have fun!"

"Hai" Everyone said.

"Well so what are we gonna do it about? Any of you have any idea? Hiriki-san, Rokuro-san, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue said doing a question to all three of ous.

All of ous started thinking about a good idea for the project. It has to be a good idea, & has to be cool, not to nerd. Also it has to be not to hard to do, nor not ot easy because they will grade it pourly. I thought of everything you could imagine, a volcano, the simple volcano that everyone did it once. A spaceship, that was to geek & also to hard. An robot out of any list to geek & hard like the spaceship.I had all strange ideas, but nothing was good enough to be our science project. Then all of the sudden Inoue got an idea, by the look of her face.

"Hey guy I have an idea!" Inoue said very happy. Everyone asked her what wa the idea, who knows with the wide imagination of Inoue it could be an dinosour-robot-chef that could make wasabi cake or one of her strange eating ideas.

"Well it's to do an ecological hair dye, we could look in the internet for dying recipies but we have one problem,..." She did a pause of a little seconds while Hiriki & Rokutro where laughing in the inside thinking about dying Ichigo's hair, to make it look more normal. "We need a test subject so we can use our project."

Hiriki & Rokuro couldn't stand to contain ther laugh anymor ethey we're thinking about dying Ichigo's hair so while they where laughing, they both sighned Ichigo & said " We should youse him as test subject" I strated to colapse in anger, I know that my hair isn't a normal color, but this was insane, to dye his color, he didn't love his normal color, but he liked it enough to have it, even that it make that he get in fights.

"I will not do that not even in a thousand years, i will not dye my hair for that purpose no way" I said angry.

"Please Kurosaki-Kun, for me, we will dye it to a similar color than you natural hair, please!" She said putting a puppy face, so cute she was & when she did she looked to cute to be real. You couldn't resist to the face even that you tried,it was too adorable, so adorable, that you could not resist.

"Well ok, but you have to dye it to the ame color of my natural color, understand" I said

"Ok" All of them said in agreement. Hiriki & Rokuro teamed uped together & started planing ways to change the dye color to make it brown.

"So what are you group will do for project?" The teacher said asking ous in doubt.

"We are going to do a natural hair dye & guess who willbe our test subject?" Hiriki said with a face of a 10 year old doing something or planning something bad.

"Who?" The teacher asked

"Ichigo" He replied to the teacher that was with a shock face, she was thinking that with luck they could put bad the dye olor & make his hair of another calor like blond, brown or black. She was thrilled with the idea, she loved it.

"It's an awesome idea you guys, you can proceed with you work" She said with a wicked face. Some other groups had haired about our project & started gossiping it around the whole principaly sent text messages that said lik "Guess what, Ichigo maybe is going to change his hair color" or "Ichigo is going to dye his hair!" Or something liked that. before you could knew it, all the high school already knew about the project & Ichigo dying his hair.

"So when are we going to gather up to start the project?" Rokuro asked to the group

"Well I think we could gather up, tommorow, saturday, like at 10 a.m. in my house." Orihime said

Hiriki hugged her, from behind almost touching her breast. "That's a wonderfull idea my love!" Hiriki said day dreaming. He was thinking his wedding with Inoue & all.

I punched & he fall of letting Inoue alone, that guy really was a pervert. "Well It's ok, for me & you okuro?" I asked him

"Well I guess it's decided then." He said

The bell rang & we all started to leave. All the people was putting all the attention on me. That was so starnge. Usually people even didn't notice my attention & know everyone was looking at had happend?

"ICCCHHHIIIGGOOO" Keigo started to scream & Ichigo punshed him in the face like usual.

"What do you want Keigo this time?" He said asking him, because probably he will tell him why all the school is looking at him. Keigo gossip a lot so he will probably know. You could never say a secret to Keigo because he will tell all the school before you know it.

"Why are you dying you hair & not even asking me about my opinion?" He said

"What are you talknig about?" I said questioning what hehad just sayed

"There's a rumor that says that you are going to dye your hair for a science project. The news passed quickly through all the high school. Know you are a celbrity!"

"Well that is true but I am going to dye it the same color of my hair." I said. I was asking myself, how did the rummors arepassing that fast? Who started it? Why? Well It was probably someone that overheard our convesation in class probably. Well rumors here pass very fast so what can we do.

I left high school & went directly home. It was a normal day there. Like always I fought with my father & all the story. Like always.

I went to my room & started to think about the idea of dying my hair. Maybe it was a bad idea. But it is to late to regret it. My life is so in sane... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I worked up at 8:30 & started to get ready for the science fair project. Today we was supposed to gather up to start the project. I was in a group with Hiriki, Rokuro & we was supposed to start the science project & Our theme was: " An ecological hair dye" & guess who is gonna be the test subject. Yeah me, Ichigo Kurosaki. It was very probably that somebody is gonna try to change the hair dye color. That is because everyone wanted to see Ichigo dye his hair. It was gonna be totally in sane.

Later than I woke up & went to get ready for the SP (Science Project.) I dressed up with jeans, normal jean & a black T-Shirt with a drawing that looked like & hollow. It was one of Ichigo's favorites shirts because of the fact that the drawing looked like an hollow & that make him remember the good times, when he had his powers of substitute Shinigami. He then put black tennis, normal black tennis.

He then went down stairs & ate breakfast that Yuzu was doing breakfast. She was making pancakes & waffles. To drink there was orange juice. In the table already sat Yuzu, Karin & Isshin.

Isshin saw me all tied up & dressed to leave somewhere. Yesterday I didn't remember to tell them that I needed to go to do that SP. I totally forget. It was probably because my dad always bothers me so that was it.

"So where are you going Ichigo?" Karin said while starting to drink her orange juice.

"Well I'm going to do a SP with Inoue & two more classmates." I said while I started to sit down on my chair on the table. I then started to eat the pancakes. I put them maple syrup , strawberries & whip cream.

"So thats why" Karin said

"So you are going on a date with the beautiful Inoue Orihime, huh?" Isshin said while he started to cry on the giant poster of his ex-wife. " He is growing so fast -sniff- he already started -sniff- dating!" He screamed while he started to cry & flooding the rooms with tears. "You are growing so fast-sniff, more tears & whines- you can see him right my love" He said continuing to flood the house.

Ichigo hit him in the head & make him stoop the flood. His sisters, Karin & Yuzu, we're trying to grab something to not get pulled away by the water.

"Stop whining & put attention, you almost drowned Yuzu & Karin." I said pointing at them & scolding y dad. He was very immature even do he already had like 30 years or even 40.

"I'm sorry my beautiful daughters -sniff- papa is very sorry. That will never happen again -sniff- promise." He said

"Well i'm leaving because i'm gonna be late. Bye Karin, Yuzu,, Dad. See you later" I said while grabbing a black jacket & leaving by the door.

"Bye Ichii-nii" Said Yuzu while picking up the table

"Bye, see you later. Don't come to late & miss dinner!" Karin said.

"Ok, see you later guys" I said while closing the door.

I started walking to Inoue's house that wasn't that far from my house. She lived just a few minutes from my home. I was a little earlier than expected. I was at her home like at 9:45 a.m. I rang the bell & waited for Inoue to answer.

"Who is it?" Inoue asked

"It's me Ichigo, I came a little bit earlier than expected." I said

"No there's no p-probl-blem you can enter kn-now, if you want. Give me a sec to open the door."

"Ok, no problem" I said. I was a little bit nervous. I probably was the first one here & that means that I was probably gonna spend a little bit of time with Inoue, Alone. Just she & me. It wasn't the first time that we we're both alone together. We already had been together a lot of times. But this time was different. Before I still didn't knew if I really liked Inoue. I was still unsure. But know i'm sure that I like her a lot, maybe even I lo...

"Already open, sorry for making you wait Kurosaki-Kun" Inoue said while I was day dreaming her voice wake me up from my thoughts & then I started to put attention on her.

"No you did it quite fast" I said

"Well if you want you can come in" She said.

"ok" I said while entering her apartment.

That day I still didn't knew that it was gonna be one of the best-worse days in my life. I was gonna discover a lot of things I didn't knew... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sat in Inoue's house while she was bringing us a cup of tea.

"What tea do you want Kurosaki-Kun, we have all flavors like Green tea, Wasabi tea, Donuts tea, Chicken tea,..."

Ichigo was scared about all of Inoue's flavors of tea. Everyone knew that she didn't had the best taste of food, like she eats ice cream with Wasabi, or chicken with Wasabi, & also eats bread with Wasabi. Well she almost eats anything with Wasabi, she really does have a strange appetite in food. But this was too fa who would put Wasabi or Chicken in flavors of tea, I mean it's totally in logical. I don't even know how she can eat/ drink all those things. Not to mention the fact that she also eats a lot. She really is unique...

"... we also have Sushi tea, Cake tea or we could combine the teas like combinations, for example we could mix sushi Tea, with Wasabi Tea & Ice Cream Tea. That would make SuWa Cream tea! Or also we could a lot of more combinations, but you should chose whatever you like so what Tea do you want?"

"Well Inoue I think I will like Green Tea if it isn't any problem at all"

"Sure, Just give me a second so I can give it to you"

While she served the drinks, the bell rang & I open the door & it was Rokuro & Hiriki that arrived a little late because they didn't really knew where she lived so they we're a little late, but nothing to worry about.

"You two arrived just in time so what do you want to drink, I have Black Tea, Green Tea, Sushi Tea, Ice Cream Tea,.." Inoue said while starting to say all the flavors of tea again.

I just think that's one of the reason that I like her. Wait one second do I really like her? I mean I'm still not sure but, I think I like her more than a Nakama,...

"& We can do strange combinations like SuWa Cream Tea OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! So what do you guys want?" Inoue said while finishing to say her long list of flavors of Tea.

"Hey Ichigo, she's not joking or anything about these flavors of Tea" Rokuro said while whispering to Ichigo in his ear. Hiriki & Inoue didn't notice that they we're whispering so I replied

"Yeah it's no joke, believe it or not she really have those strange taste for food, she usually likes to eat everything with Wasabi"

"Yeah notice that, she really doesn't have a good taste for food"

"I will want Black tea," said Rokuro "If it isn't a problem"

"No there's no problem about it, just wait a second & you Hiriki-Kun"

"Orihime-San I will like to try one of your tea combinations, SuWa Cream Tea, please!"

What just happened, Hiriki just ordered one of Orihime's strange teas. This is not possible, He will die or something. Inoue doesn't have good taste in food, but, this is too exaggerated, I mean who can drink something like that!

"Rokuro, does Hiriki have the same appetite of Inoue?" I asked Rokuro because Hiriki him we're friends since children so he probably already knew about his tastes, likes, dislikes, pastimes,...

"Yeah, I thought Hiriki was the only person in the world with that strange appetite, I didn't knew that somebody shares his food tastes. This is the first person that have similar food taste than Hiriki!"

Inoue brought our tea's & she also drink her Tea 'SuWa Cream Tea'. Also I couldn't believe it Hiriki drank all his Tea & he didn't vomited or turn in different colors or something o the stile. He looked like... he enjoyed drinking it! It was amazing that Hiriki & Inoue had the same food stile. I thought she was the only one in the world with these tastes...

We started with Our science fair project. We already finished almost everything that day we already did th written report & everything we just needed to do our experiment & write down the reactions & what so ever. I was afraid that they would change my hair color or something go bad with the product.

We finally put the product on my hair & we was waiting to say who it ended & all...

I saw Rokuro & Hiriki with some diabolic faces. Who know what they we're doing. We finally washed my hair & waited to see the results...

My hair wasn't the same Orange tone like before, it was more like the orange color but a little more brown... 


	9. Chapter 9

We finally put the product on my hair & we was waiting to say who it ended & all...

I saw Rokuro & Hiriki with some diabolic faces. Who know what they we're doing. We finally washed my hair & waited to see the results...

My hair wasn't the same Orange tone like before, it was more like the orange color but a little more brown...

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it! How in the World this happend to me! My hair wasn't the same as befote. It was more like Inoue's hair color, but a little more darker. I think you couldn't even consider it orange anymore. It was more brown, like a Light brown, touching with orange<p>

"What the hell happend to my hair!" I screames in desespair. I couldn't relieve it, I mean, What in the World just happend? Maybe they aplied the Project more time tan needed. But, I put attention in all the time & we followed exactly what the orders said. We aplied it correctly & averything, But something went bad. Or maybe

I looked at Hiriki & Rokuro & then I saw Inoue, I couldn't relieve they just did this to me I mean I understand Hiriki & Rokuro because they really didn't like my natural hair color. Almost nowbody did, but I couldn't relieve that Inoue Could do something like that

"We'll looks like we suceed" Said Hiriki to Rokuro whispering. So Orihime & Ichigo didn't realice that they had a secret misi n. The misi n was to put a diferent color befote they aplied the product. They did it carefully when nowbody noticed. Thay succesfully acomplish the misi n without problems.

"Well so somebody can tell me what's happening or what?" I yelled, I'm really mad. I still couldn't relieve it. Also tge other problema was that I had to wait a few days, if I want to dye it to my normal color or I Could shave it. I would never shave it & leave it like Ikkaku. So I think I will have to wait a few days.

I saw again Hiriki & Rokuro & they we're with a kind of happy expresi n. Not that happy more like they just acomplished something. Then I Lockheed at Inoue, she was with a confused look.

"I really don't know Kurosaki-Kun, something went bad, gomenasasi " She told me with a sad look in her face. I think she didn't really did it intentionatly or she didn't even did that to him. He knew that she was incasable of doing that. I mean how Could she do something like that to him she wasn't a bad person to do something like that. So that mean that it was between Hiriki & Rokuro. Or also it Could be both of them or it Could also be an accident. But I have a feeling that it wasn't an accident. Hiriki & Rokuro are acting a little bit strange

"So Hiriki, Rokuro, do you have anything envolved with my hair being dyed of a different color?" I asked

" No I have no idea, I'm really shocked! I really didn't expected that"  
>Rokuro said, relaxed, normal. It didn't looked like he was lying. But I couldn't relieve him. His face was too relaxed about this. He said he wqas in shock, but it doesn't looked like that. I mean he wasn't with a 'Ohhh my good' or 'What the hell?' expresi n it was more like if he already knew it. He should acted at least a little bit concernd, but he didn't looked like that.<p>

"Well I don't know what happend Ichigo, but you look good Ichigo, not that bad to be you. You should keep dying it like this!" Hiriki said. He looked happy like if he acomplished something. Also he was acting strange. & I don't think I'm gonna think of keeping of dying it the same color, I will probably dye it back to normal when I could.

"I'm not gonna leave it like this!I don't like it!It doesn't even look good!" I said, in a loud voice almost yelling & with a very mad tone. I think that Hiriki & Rokuro did this to me. I just have to wait a while & then asked them.

"Relax Ichigo, I didn't said anything bad. I just said that you look good, nothing more or else than that. You should Chill out a little bit more. You shouldn't stressed out for little things like this" Hiriki said to me with a happy expresion

"I really still think that your lying to me. I know I look bad but it isn't that much, I mean, I know it looks bad. But it isn't like it looked that bad"I sadid

"Actually, Kurosaki-Kun, you r-r-eal-ly don't l-o-oo-ok th-a-at b-aa-d"  
>Inoue said while she blushed a lot.<p>

I couldn't she just said that. I mean to me! The pretiest girl inthe whole world or if I would be honest. The pretiest girl in the universe just tell me that i don't look bad. I couldn't believe it. She just told me that. To a normal tenneger, without any powers in special. Just a normal tenneger that always get in trouble, because of his hair color. Or we could say my ex-hair color. SHE JUST TOLD THAT TO ME! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

"Well I guess this color isn't so bad..." I said slowly & very nervous because of the previous comment about my hair.

"So.. I think we finished. I will be gooing home..." I said.

I said my farwells to everyone & I left by the door a few seconds later. I went walking home blushing a lot. I had succesfully contained my blush until I left the apartment. I still couldn't stop of thinking of what Inoue said 'Actually, Kurosaki-Kun, you r-r-eal-ly don't l-o-oo-ok th-a-at b-aa-d' I rember that again & again & again & again, until I arrived home. I arrived home & my sisters where looking at me with a weird look. Why would they be stairing at me like that?

"Ichii-Nii what happend to your hair?"Yuzu asked.

I remembered that I had my hair dyed another color because of the science project & something happened, but I still didn't figured it out. But I forgot it because I was thinking about Inoue said & forgot.

"Ahhh well it's because when the dyed my hair for the science project something went bad & know my hair is like this." I replied

"OK! Dinner is ready so you can take a seat" Yuzu replied

"OK!" I replied

Then we had our usual dinner, dad asked me about my hair & I tell him what was a very normal day later of that. The same fights in the table & I went to room when I finished o eat.

I then started to think about what Inoue had told me. I still couldn't believe it. Then I thought about all the things I liked abput her. Her hair, It was gorgeus. It was a unique & beautiful color. Her personality, she was always fun to be with. She had a unique personality, but it was a very nice personality even that it was very strange to find a personality like that. Her body, It was gorgeus. I mean I'm not a pervert or nothing like that. But she really had an perfect body, abody that a lot of girls would die to have. Her face, it was gorgeus, she had an perfect face. She really was gorgeus & she was really perfect.

Suddenly in my head, I rememberd her past. She had dangerous parents, that she never knew. Because she had dangerous parents, when he reached the age of 18 he left home with her & toke care of her. She lived peacfully but one day his brother had died in a car accident. He died in the Kurosaki's clinic. From that day he knew her. They didn't talk to each other that day, but they soon talk when she was in High School. Even with that bad story she was always happy. It was very strange to se her sad or mad. Just probably sometimes when he was facing the death or somebody close to her she was sad. But that was abvious. But she almost always happy.

He then stop thinking about her, becuase he was tired. & before to go to sleep he said just the thing that last popped in his mind.

"I think because how you are & just being you, maybe it's a little stuppid this thought. But I think that ...I... Lo-o-ve You"

He said while he fall asleep smiling & blushing.

The rest of the weekend I didn't did nothing interesting. I just help with the house with normal things. Like cleaning, washing the dishes, taking out the trash,...

I arrived at High School Monday morning...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: My new hair

Then, he stopped thinking about her, because he was tired. & before to go to sleep he said just the thing that last popped in his mind.

"I think because how you are & just being you, maybe it's a little stupid this thought.

But I think that ...I... Lo-o-ve you"

He said while he fall asleep smiling & blushing.

The rest of the weekend I didn't did nothing interesting. I just help with the house with normal things. Like cleaning, washing the dishes, and taking out the trash.

I arrived at High School Monday morning...  
>*******************************************************<p>

Everyone is staring at me. Maybe I have something in the teeth or my shirt is dirty or my hair...

OH My Good I forgot of my hair. My hair was dyed from another color that's why everyone was looking at me.

"ICCCHIII GGOOO" Keigo screamed in the hallway, like normally I punched him in the face. He felled in the floor, but instead of Mizuiro greeting me she told me something different.

"So Ichigo, You finally dyed you hair. Finally. "She said

"Well, It wasn't on purpose. You see, they dyed the color bad accidentally. So it ended like this. "I replied

Mizuiro took a picture of me & sent it to all the High School in seconds. I didn't even notice it. The high school knew about my new hair color in seconds.

Then I entered the class where I spotted Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad & Ishida.

"Morning Guys" I said. They were all looking at my hair except Inoue, because she already knew.

"Wow! You finally changed your hair color Ichigo! Look's good on you" Tatsuki said "You should have done it before!"

"I agree you should have done it before, Kusosaki." Ishida said

"Well this wasn't on purpose you see. This was an accident right Inoue?" I asked

"Well yeah, it was my fault. So are you going to leave it like this?"

"First of all it wasn't your fault & second no I'm going to change it when I can."

The bell rang & we started classes.

Instead of putting attention in whatever that the teacher is saying. I started thinking, how to make Inoue interested in a guy like me. I mean she has tons of admirers & she is so pretty. She has to like someone & probably Tatsuki knows. Probably the guy is super-hot, popular & rich. Or maybe he is a movie star or somebody like that. I need to start a plan in making Inoue interested in me. First I'm going to ask Ishida & Chad for help, because they know her a lot. Also, if I ask Keigo for help he will be bothering me all the day because of that. If I ask Mizuiro for help it will be in the school's bulletin in the next couple of seconds. Then I can't ask Tatsuki, even that she is my best friend I simply can't. She's also friend with Inoue, very friend with her so she can tell her or something & that wouldn't help me a lot.

The class finished & we went to lunch break. Today I just went with Ishida & Chad.  
>We started talking when I started asking.<p>

"Have you guys, ever where in love of somebody?" I asked

"No, why are you asking that?" Chad said.

"Just thinking" I replied

"Are you sure Kurosaki, I think you're asking that because you like someone" Ishida said teasing me. Maybe this was a very bad idea.

"Well I don't like anyone so stop bothering. It was only a question you guys" I said annoyed

"Chad, What do you think?" Ishida said ignoring my comment. "Maybe he likes Tatsuki. He then stopped a moment to see my reaction. "Tsubaki?" Again nothing happened to me "Orihime?" He then said. My face began to become red. I started to sweat a little bit. I thought that the weather change to hot & very fast. "So it was her, Huh?" He said with a victory face. "You like Orihime Inoue. How could know?"

"I don't like her" I murmured.

"You can't even believe that yourself. We just said her name & you turned red & began to sweat. You just became so nervous from a moment to the other. If you don't even call that a like, you really would be dense!"

"Well" I said taking air. "Let's say that I have a crush on her so what?"

"I don't really think that you only have a crush" Chad said. Even he, somebody so dense, could even notice that I have feelings for her. I really am so obvious.

"Ok I like her a lot. I'm not here to tell you my feelings for her. I want to know how I can do so she can begin to like me back. So could you guys help me, or what?"

They both begin to laugh incredibly hard. They knew something that I didn't know or they were laughing at me for liking Inoue.

"You really are very dense, Kurosaki" Ishida said laughing

"Why what are you guys laughing at?" I said really nervous. I just told them & they started laughing incredibly hard. This is really annoying.

"Nothing" They both said finishing there laughs.

"So you guys are going to help me or what?" I said

"Well I think I'm going to help you. What about you Chad?" Ishida said.

"Its fine, I'm going to help" Said Chad

"Thanks' guys. So what's the plan?"

The both started whispering each other in the ear & when they stopped. Ishida came closer to my ear & started whispering the plan.

"First you have to ask here out on a date!"

"What? A date? You're insane. If I ask her on a date she obviously will know what I feel!"

"You want our help or not?"

"Ok, so that's the first part of the plan."

"Yes, when you finish with that, we will tell you part two"  
>"OK"<p>

So we left are lunch spot & we went where all the girls are. We lived there & I was incredibly nervous. More nervous that when I fight Aizen. More nervous than when I saw Ulquiora's Murielago. More nervous than when I infiltrated Soul Society. I'm a thousand times more nervous than all that times combined.

So like I was saying we arrived at the garden where all the girls usually ate lunch.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Tatsuki said

"Well" I said breathing very fast. I get air but didn't feel like if I was breathing. This is probably an effect of nervousness. "I came here," My heart started to beat a thousand times faster. I felt like if I was having a heart attack. "I need to talk with Inoue."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The question & the answer

So we left are lunch spot & we went where all the girls are. We lived there & I was incredibly nervous. More nervous that when I fight Aizen. More nervous than when I saw Ulquiora's Murielago. More nervous than when I infiltrated Soul Society. I'm a thousand times more nervous than all that times combined.

So like I was saying we arrived at the garden where all the girls usually ate lunch.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Tatsuki said

"Well" I said breathing very fast. I get air but didn't feel like if I was breathing. This is probably an effect of nervousness. "I came here," My heart started to beat a thousand times faster. I felt like if I was having a heart attack. "I need to talk with Inoue."

"Me?" She said really doubting my intentions.

"Yeah, you Inoue. Come on, it's fast" I said putting a smile in my face. It was really weird to see me smile. I almost never smile, but when I smile it was because I'm really happy or stressed up. Then I grabbed Inoue by the wrist & drag her to the entrance, that wasn't pretty far from there. But it had distance where they were. I stopped there in the entrance.

"So Inoue " I started " I just wanted to know " I continued know I was so nervous. I never felt more emotions at the same time. Happiness, anxiety, scared, nervous & fear. I was happy to be with Inoue & think that she would say yes. Anxiety, because, I couldn't wait to see if she said yes. Scared, because, If she said no, if she didn't feel the same that I feel for her. Nervous, I couldn't help it. Just the simple being with her made me feel really nervous. Fear, fear if she didn't said yes. She could only just reply with a no. It filled me of fear. But I have to take the risk.

" Well I want to know, if " I took a hard breath & said " If you would like to go out with me?" I did it. The worst part passed. Or maybe this would be easier than waiting for her answer.

"What did you just said Kurosaki-Kun?" She asked in shocked.

"That, if you would like to go out with me?" I replied. One time of saying it was hard, but two was almost impossible.

She takes a second to think about it. I hope she say, yes. I hope she say, yes. I hope she say, yes. "Well, I think it would be wonderful to go on a date with you!" I just did it. I just asked the most beautiful person in the whole world to go on a date with me & she said yes. I can't believe it. I think I'm dreaming. If this really is a dream I hope I never wake up again.

"What do you think about ? Friday at 7?" She said interrupting my thoughts. I wouldn't care a lot because she was the one to interrupt my thoughts.

"It's ok by me."

The bell rang for classes & I just got an idea!

"Would you like that I bring you to class?" I said

"I think it's a lot of a problem for you, you shouldn't."

"No it isn't a problem at all. I don't mind we go to the same class so it will be fine if we went together."

"Well, if it isn't any problem "

I moved my hand to grab her wrist, but I failed. Instead of that I grabbed her hand! Her hand! I turned a very dark red when this happened.

"Sorry" I said & then let her hand go.

"No Problem" She said really nervous.

We went to the class.

The rest of the days past flying. The regular kicks of my dad. The conversations of day a day. The regular breakfast & dinners. The regular hiperactiveness & drama of Keigo. The regular gossip of Mizuiro. The regular silence of Chad. The regular smart talk & cold, cool attitude of Ishida. The regular classes. Everything like always until I saw that it was Friday.

I went to school like every other day & then in recess Ishida & Chad remembered about the date!

"So know Kurosaki, we will start part two of the plan." Ishida said

"What are you taking about?"

"Don't do like you don't know what we are taking about Kurosaki. I will tell you the detail's at the end of the class."

"What? Can you " The bell rang.

"You can call saved by the bell." I said

The class finished & now the time for the plan to start.

"You come with us if you want help" Ishida said

"I just will go with one condition. What is the second part of this plan?" I asked I really wanted to know. All the week I wanted to know all the part of this plan.  
>"You really are dumb Kurosaki. The second part of the plan is to get you ready for the date!" He said happy.<p>

"What? You guys want to help me to get ready on a date?" I said surprised, I never even thought that Ishida & Chad are going to help me in something like this.

"Well yeah! Do you want our help or not?" He said in a rough tone. If I continue in this I'm sure that he will not help me.

"Well Ok?" I said doubting & happy?

"So let's get going" Ishida said 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Preparing for the date

"What? You guys want to help me to get ready on a date?" I said surprised, I never even thought that Ishida & Chad are going to help me in something like this.

"Well yeah! Do you want our help or not?" He said in a rough tone. If I continue in this I'm sure that he will not help me.

"Well Ok?" I said doubting & happy?

"So let's get going" Ishida said

We started walking to Chad's home to get me ready & then tell me what to do. I hope these guys know what they are doing. We arrived. Then we entered the apartment that in only Chad lived alone. We entered in a room & there were clothes.

"Know put on the clothes. We will tell you what to do next." Ishida said, closing the door behind of me.

The clothes were; the pants are a simple normal dark blue almost touching with black Jean. Then the T-Shirt was really interesting, it was a black polo shirt that was simply normal in that fact. The thing that make it unique was, that in the place that there is drawing (you know that like in the Lacoste shirts have the crocodile or something like that depend of what mark it is) there was a symbol like the badge that I have. It was exactly the same. I liked a lot the shirt, it represented me totally. Then the snickers were black & closed. It wasn't any abnormal like the shirt.

Then I started dressing pretty fast. When I finished, I looked myself in the mirror & I look good. The clothes entered me perfectly. I want to know how they know my sizes & where did they get this awesome shirt! I went out of the room & saw Ishida & Chad in the living room. When I exit the previous room the door did a noise so they knew that I finish.

"Looking good Kurosaki" Said Ishida

"Yeah" Said Chad. Like his normal self he didn't talk a lot.

"Thanks! I want to know two things before we continue " I said, I really want to know how do they find my size & where did they bought the shirt. " how did you find my size in clothes? Also where did you buy this shirt?"

"Well, because I'm really good sewing. I can measure your size approximately with my abilities " He said arranging his glasses & talking like I wise guy" Then about the shirt symbol. I did it with my abilities. I know that you love that badge so I did the same symbol in the shirt."

"Thanks!" I said. I couldn't believe they bothered so much about a date. I mean it wasn't a date of any of them. It was my date. They really are good friends when they want to be.  
>"Know that you finished. We will proceed with the next part of the plan. Tell you what to do." Ishida said.<p>

I sat in the living room. They began to tell me how to act, what to do, what to say I really didn't put attention after the first things they said. They was saying 'be a gentleman' 'do whatever she wants' or thing like that. Don't say this or that. You can't do this or that. I can't do all of what they were saying. I'm just going to be nicer & be me. It's very difficult with all these things.

"You should be going, it's almost time" Chad said

I looked the clock, it was 6:45. Almost time of the date. One thing I didn't want to do was come too early, because I will look like 'I can't wait' that isn't a cool thing or something of my style. But, I didn't want to be late. It will look like if it wasn't important the date. So what I wanted to do was be in time.

I arrived at 7 o'clock exactly I then rang the bell 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 8

I sat in Inoue's house while she was bringing us a cup of tea.

"What tea do you want Kurosaki-Kun, we have all flavors like Green tea, Wasabi tea, Donuts tea, Chicken tea,..."

Ichigo was scared about all of Inoue's flavors of tea. Everyone knew that she didn't had the best taste of food, like she eats ice cream with Wasabi, or chicken with Wasabi, & also eats bread with Wasabi. Well she almost eats anything with Wasabi, she really does have a strange appetite in food. But this was too fa who would put Wasabi or Chicken in flavors of tea, I mean it's totally in logical. I don't even know how she can eat/ drink all those things. Not to mention the fact that she also eats a lot. She really is unique...

"... we also have Sushi tea, Cake tea or we could combine the teas like combinations, for example we could mix sushi Tea, with Wasabi Tea & Ice Cream Tea. That would make SuWa Cream tea! Or also we could a lot of more combinations, but you should chose whatever you like so what Tea do you want?"

"Well Inoue I think I will like Green Tea if it isn't any problem at all"

"Sure, Just give me a second so I can give it to you"

While she served the drinks, the bell rang & I open the door & it was Rokuro & Hiriki that arrived a little late because they didn't really knew where she lived so they we're a little late, but nothing to worry about.

"You two arrived just in time so what do you want to drink, I have Black Tea, Green Tea, Sushi Tea, Ice Cream Tea,.." Inoue said while starting to say all the flavors of tea again.

I just think that's one of the reason that I like her. Wait one second do I really like her? I mean I'm still not sure but, I think I like her more than a Nakama,...

"& We can do strange combinations like SuWa Cream Tea OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! So what do you guys want?" Inoue said while finishing to say her long list of flavors of Tea.

"Hey Ichigo, she's not joking or anything about these flavors of Tea" Rokuro said while whispering to Ichigo in his ear. Hiriki & Inoue didn't notice that they we're whispering so I replied

"Yeah it's no joke, believe it or not she really have those strange taste for food, she usually likes to eat everything with Wasabi"

"Yeah notice that, she really doesn't have a good taste for food"

"I will want Black tea," said Rokuro "If it isn't a problem"

"No there's no problem about it, just wait a second & you Hiriki-Kun"

"Orihime-San I will like to try one of your tea combinations, SuWa Cream Tea, please!"

What just happened, Hiriki just ordered one of Orihime's strange teas. This is not possible, He will die or something. Inoue doesn't have good taste in food, but, this is too exaggerated, I mean who can drink something like that!

"Rokuro, does Hiriki have the same appetite of Inoue?" I asked Rokuro because Hiriki him we're friends since children so he probably already knew about his tastes, likes, dislikes, pastimes,...

"Yeah, I thought Hiriki was the only person in the world with that strange appetite, I didn't knew that somebody shares his food tastes. This is the first person that have similar food taste than Hiriki!"

Inoue brought our tea's & she also drink her Tea 'SuWa Cream Tea'. Also I couldn't believe it Hiriki drank all his Tea & he didn't vomited or turn in different colors or something o the stile. He looked like... he enjoyed drinking it! It was amazing that Hiriki & Inoue had the same food stile. I thought she was the only one in the world with these tastes...

We started with Our science fair project. We already finished almost everything that day we already did th written report & everything we just needed to do our experiment & write down the reactions & what so ever. I was afraid that they would change my hair color or something go bad with the product.

We finally put the product on my hair & we was waiting to say who it ended & all...

I saw Rokuro & Hiriki with some diabolic faces. Who know what they we're doing. We finally washed my hair & waited to see the results...

My hair wasn't the same Orange tone like before, it was more like the orange color but a little more brown... 


	14. Chapter 14

We finally put the product on my hair & we was waiting to say who it ended & all...

I saw Rokuro & Hiriki with some diabolic faces. Who know what they we're doing. We finally washed my hair & waited to see the results...

My hair wasn't the same Orange tone like before, it was more like the orange color but a little more brown...

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it! How in the World this happend to me! My hair wasn't the same as befote. It was more like Inoue's hair color, but a little more darker. I think you couldn't even consider it orange anymore. It was more brown, like a Light brown, touching with orange<p>

"What the hell happend to my hair!" I screames in desespair. I couldn't relieve it, I mean, What in the World just happend? Maybe they aplied the Project more time tan needed. But, I put attention in all the time & we followed exactly what the orders said. We aplied it correctly & averything, But something went bad. Or maybe

I looked at Hiriki & Rokuro & then I saw Inoue, I couldn't relieve they just did this to me I mean I understand Hiriki & Rokuro because they really didn't like my natural hair color. Almost nowbody did, but I couldn't relieve that Inoue Could do something like that

"We'll looks like we suceed" Said Hiriki to Rokuro whispering. So Orihime & Ichigo didn't realice that they had a secret misi n. The misi n was to put a diferent color befote they aplied the product. They did it carefully when nowbody noticed. Thay succesfully acomplish the misi n without problems.

"Well so somebody can tell me what's happening or what?" I yelled, I'm really mad. I still couldn't relieve it. Also tge other problema was that I had to wait a few days, if I want to dye it to my normal color or I Could shave it. I would never shave it & leave it like Ikkaku. So I think I will have to wait a few days.

I saw again Hiriki & Rokuro & they we're with a kind of happy expresi n. Not that happy more like they just acomplished something. Then I Lockheed at Inoue, she was with a confused look.

"I really don't know Kurosaki-Kun, something went bad, gomenasasi " She told me with a sad look in her face. I think she didn't really did it intentionatly or she didn't even did that to him. He knew that she was incasable of doing that. I mean how Could she do something like that to him she wasn't a bad person to do something like that. So that mean that it was between Hiriki & Rokuro. Or also it Could be both of them or it Could also be an accident. But I have a feeling that it wasn't an accident. Hiriki & Rokuro are acting a little bit strange

"So Hiriki, Rokuro, do you have anything envolved with my hair being dyed of a different color?" I asked

" No I have no idea, I'm really shocked! I really didn't expected that"  
>Rokuro said, relaxed, normal. It didn't looked like he was lying. But I couldn't relieve him. His face was too relaxed about this. He said he wqas in shock, but it doesn't looked like that. I mean he wasn't with a 'Ohhh my good' or 'What the hell?' expresi n it was more like if he already knew it. He should acted at least a little bit concernd, but he didn't looked like that.<p>

"Well I don't know what happend Ichigo, but you look good Ichigo, not that bad to be you. You should keep dying it like this!" Hiriki said. He looked happy like if he acomplished something. Also he was acting strange. & I don't think I'm gonna think of keeping of dying it the same color, I will probably dye it back to normal when I could.

"I'm not gonna leave it like this!I don't like it!It doesn't even look good!" I said, in a loud voice almost yelling & with a very mad tone. I think that Hiriki & Rokuro did this to me. I just have to wait a while & then asked them.

"Relax Ichigo, I didn't said anything bad. I just said that you look good, nothing more or else than that. You should Chill out a little bit more. You shouldn't stressed out for little things like this" Hiriki said to me with a happy expresion

"I really still think that your lying to me. I know I look bad but it isn't that much, I mean, I know it looks bad. But it isn't like it looked that bad"I sadid

"Actually, Kurosaki-Kun, you r-r-eal-ly don't l-o-oo-ok th-a-at b-aa-d"  
>Inoue said while she blushed a lot.<p>

I couldn't she just said that. I mean to me! The pretiest girl inthe whole world or if I would be honest. The pretiest girl in the universe just tell me that i don't look bad. I couldn't believe it. She just told me that. To a normal tenneger, without any powers in special. Just a normal tenneger that always get in trouble, because of his hair color. Or we could say my ex-hair color. SHE JUST TOLD THAT TO ME! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

"Well I guess this color isn't so bad..." I said slowly & very nervous because of the previous comment about my hair.

"So.. I think we finished. I will be gooing home..." I said.

I said my farwells to everyone & I left by the door a few seconds later. I went walking home blushing a lot. I had succesfully contained my blush until I left the apartment. I still couldn't stop of thinking of what Inoue said 'Actually, Kurosaki-Kun, you r-r-eal-ly don't l-o-oo-ok th-a-at b-aa-d' I rember that again & again & again & again, until I arrived home. I arrived home & my sisters where looking at me with a weird look. Why would they be stairing at me like that?

"Ichii-Nii what happend to your hair?"Yuzu asked.

I remembered that I had my hair dyed another color because of the science project & something happened, but I still didn't figured it out. But I forgot it because I was thinking about Inoue said & forgot.

"Ahhh well it's because when the dyed my hair for the science project something went bad & know my hair is like this." I replied

"OK! Dinner is ready so you can take a seat" Yuzu replied

"OK!" I replied

Then we had our usual dinner, dad asked me about my hair & I tell him what was a very normal day later of that. The same fights in the table & I went to room when I finished o eat.

I then started to think about what Inoue had told me. I still couldn't believe it. Then I thought about all the things I liked abput her. Her hair, It was gorgeus. It was a unique & beautiful color. Her personality, she was always fun to be with. She had a unique personality, but it was a very nice personality even that it was very strange to find a personality like that. Her body, It was gorgeus. I mean I'm not a pervert or nothing like that. But she really had an perfect body, abody that a lot of girls would die to have. Her face, it was gorgeus, she had an perfect face. She really was gorgeus & she was really perfect.

Suddenly in my head, I rememberd her past. She had dangerous parents, that she never knew. Because she had dangerous parents, when he reached the age of 18 he left home with her & toke care of her. She lived peacfully but one day his brother had died in a car accident. He died in the Kurosaki's clinic. From that day he knew her. They didn't talk to each other that day, but they soon talk when she was in High School. Even with that bad story she was always happy. It was very strange to se her sad or mad. Just probably sometimes when he was facing the death or somebody close to her she was sad. But that was abvious. But she almost always happy.

He then stop thinking about her, becuase he was tired. & before to go to sleep he said just the thing that last popped in his mind.

"I think because how you are & just being you, maybe it's a little stuppid this thought. But I think that ...I... Lo-o-ve You"

He said while he fall asleep smiling & blushing.

The rest of the weekend I didn't did nothing interesting. I just help with the house with normal things. Like cleaning, washing the dishes, taking out the trash,...

I arrived at High School Monday morning...


	15. Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

It's been a month since Orihime is officially my girlfriend. Everyone was shocked when we said that we were officially boyfriends. Everyone was in shock, except Keigo that was crying saying things like 'How did you dare take her from me' & then a waterfall came. He was the only one sad the other people were happy for us, except her Fan Boys. But since then it has been a month. The best month of my life obviously!

Today I got up earlier to make a good impression on her. I took a shower & ate breakfast that was abnormal. Then I head to High School. I didn't have that weird hair color. I took it off like 3 days after we became boyfriends.

I entered the class & then saw my princess. She was talking with her Best Friends & Friends. I went to her desk & kissed in the lips in front of everyone. I usually did that every morning & when we left from High School. The only problem was if the teacher found out. But that almost never happened. "Morning, Hime-Chan" I tell her while we were still close.

"Morning Ichi-Kun" She told me with a smile on her face. The next second somebody came at full speed to the class; He was crying. It was Keigo.

"Ichigo!" He said while he cried like a waterfall "How could you do this to me?" Keigo was in a 'depression' since we were going out. He's just like this when we are together. If we are not close he was the same old Keigo. He will just overcome it one of these days.  
>I punched him in the face like always "Morning Keigo" I said picking him up from the floor. Since I was far from Inoue he acted normal. This is really dumb even for Keigo to act like this! This is really insane.<p>

Seconds later Ishida, Chad & Mizuiro entered "There you are Keigo! I was looking for you everywhere!" Mizuiro said grabbing him by the feet he then tried to grab something so he couldn't pull him more. Unluckily for him he there wasn't nothing to grab on. So then, He tried to nail his nails in the floor, but, he couldn't the floor was slippery so it also didn't work.

"ICHIGO HELP!" He said crying. Some people will call this luck, I will call this karma.  
>I turned around &amp; started talking with Ishida &amp; Chad. When the bell rang I sat in my place that was exactly being Orihime. Thanks Kami! I always grab her hand &amp; she just blush. She just looked so cute when she blushes. Then she ignores my hand grabbing her hand &amp; pays attention to class. I don't pay attention in class since they put us like this. I always asked help from Ishida or Orihime that were in the top in the class.<p>

So that isn't the top of my worries. I have worse problems like the teachers grounding me for kissing MY GIRLFRIEND in the cheek! This was insane; we are not making out or anything so it wasn't something bad. Also if they catch us they would always blame me. Well I really didn't care a lot. I think it is better that they ground me than Orihime. I really don't care & if they would call my father. He will say "Good job, son! Know your mother will be proud!" He said while crying. Then the teacher that saw this or the one in charge of talking this case will just say a lot of things that I didn't even care to listen & then let me go. They always say this is a warning BlaBlaBlaBla don't do it again or whatever. Who cared?

But today none of those incidents happened, today. Today after class I would be going out with Orihime.

Today the day passed flying. I didn't even realize that we already finished classes.  
>We went out &amp; changed clothes. Our date first was on a restaurant &amp; we walked in the town. When we almost finished the date I took out a necklace &amp; placed it around her neck.<p>

The necklace was a heart, a dark orange heart. It was on top of some gray or silver metal. Behind it you could open & place a picture. She opened it & found a picture of him & her. It was when they were in the circus & found a cabin to take pictures. It was the picture that he was grabbing her by the waist. She was in front of him & she grabbed his hands. They were smiling at each other face to face. Then she closed the heart & there was something written on the silver said of the heart. It said

'From: Ichigo For: Orihime I Love you! & I always will! You will always be MINE!'

She smiled when she realized what it said & hug me. She then kissed me "You also will also always be mine!" She said.

Yeah you & I together FOREVER

THE END OR NOT .? 


End file.
